Providing and/or modifying levels of humidity (hereinafter referred to as “humidifying”) can be an important aspect of providing comfort in interior spaces (e.g., buildings, cars, etc.). Humidifying can be used in spaces designated for specialized commercial operations, such as internet server centers and/or clean rooms (e.g., for integrated circuit fabrication). Humidifying may be of particular importance in dry climates and/or regions.
Previous approaches to humidifying may not be scalable to various sizes of interior spaces and/or heating, ventilation, and air condition (HVAC) systems. Thus, some approaches may be insufficient for a given space (e.g., previous approaches using ultrasonic humidifiers) and some approaches may use a prohibitive amount of energy (e.g., evaporative type humidifiers) for a given space. Other approaches, such as flow-through humidifiers, may develop water-produced scale and/or organic growth.
Additionally, because previous approaches may lack modularity and/or scalability, they may be difficult to control, unreliable, and/or prohibitively expensive to install and/or maintain.